


Beautiful Stranger

by Narsakiak



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bodyguard AU, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narsakiak/pseuds/Narsakiak
Summary: Extremely shitty short SayoTsugu bodyguard AU
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Beautiful Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> (Does it count as plagiarism if you wrote it, posted it, orphaned it and then you posted it again? I hope not...) This is probably my favorite thing I’ve ever written. It’s not even good, but I surprisingly like it so I found it kind of sad it wasn’t under my name so here:
> 
> cw(?): one extremely short mention of blood

Sayo groaned in pain. Trembling fingers touched the wound on her stomach. The bleeding had not stopped, her fingers were now coated with blood. _Great._ It was not the shallow cut she hoped it would be.

She leaned heavily against the nearest wall. She had no gun and the ornamental bow she borrowed from the Hazawa Manor was completely useless. There were too many attackers, but she should at least be able to take on enough to buy Hazawa-sama time to escape.

The door of Tsugumi's room burst open.

“Don't worry, Sayo-san –” Tsugumi pumped her shotgun “– I-I'll protect you now.”


End file.
